Stay With Me
by TheForgottenLedger
Summary: As requested. Laurel/Felicity... Lauricity? After Oliver leaves for the League, Felicity is in serious need of comfort. Laurel provides it.
1. Chapter 1

"Sorry to interrupt." Felicity said. She didn't know why she had come to Laurel. She only knew that her feet had led her here.

"Is everything alright." Look looked up. Felicity looked as though she had been crying and for some reason, that sent a pang through Laurel's heart. Felicity was such a sweet yet strong willed girl that it hurt Laurel to see her in pain.

"No. It's not." Felicity didn't know what else to say. She didn't know what to do. Should she cry? Scream? Go after him?

Laurel rose from her desk. Fear creeped through her veins. Did someone else die?

"Oliver's…" Laurel stood in front of Felicity, bracing herself for what was to come. "He's gone."

"What are you talking about?" Disbelief was clear in her voice. No, he couldn't be dead. This was Oliver they were talking about.

"He joined the league." Laurel let out a quiet "No." "He's not coming back."

Laurel pulled Felicity into a hug as the other girl broke down, cradling her as she shook with sobs.

Laurel was prepared to comfort her friend. She was prepared to take her home and out her to bed, ask if she was alright, and tell her to call her if she needed anything. She was not prepared for Felicity to desperately kiss her on the mouth. Laurel pulled back in shock.

"Felicity, what are you doing?"

"I just need it to stop hurting." Felicity was clutching Laurel's shirt. Her eyes were pleading with Laurel, asking for her to give in just once. Just this once. "Please." Was whimpered in a broken voice.

Laurel sighed, looking at Felicity and leaned forward, soft butterfly kisses lined Felicity's jaw up to her mouth where she kissed her softly, reverently. Her hand cupped Felicity's face. Somehow she knew that Felicity needed to be loved right now. So she was going to give her love. Hell, it's not like she was giving it to anyone else.

Felicity's mouth moved softly against her own and Laurel was struck by how soft they were. The hands that had been gripping her shirt loosened and fell to her waist. Laurel ran her fingers through her hair softly as her mouth traveled down Felicity's neck. She turned Felicity, sweeping her hair to one side as she removed Felicity's jacket, tossing it to the side and holding her hips, pulling Felicity back into her body and placing open mouthed kisses on her neck and shoulders.

Felicity sighed softly, her hips rocking back into Laurel softly, her hand twisted in Laurel's hair. Laurel's hands were running softly over Felicity's stomach. Felicity spun around, kissing Laurel firmly as she quickly took care of Laurel's blouse, running her hands over Laurel's abs and oh my God, why did she have an obsession with abs? Laurel seemed to like her hands on her though as she moaned and deepened the kiss, unzipping Felicity's dress and pushing it off her shoulders. She immediately attacked the exposed skin. Kisses rained down on Felicity's shoulders; her collarbone was nipped. When her bra was discarded, Laurel worshipped her breasts, kissing the top of them, taking the nipple between her lips and softly suckling them till they were tight.

Felicity was quivering, desire overtaking her. There was a slick heat between her thighs and she was whimpering with each touch, each kiss that Laurel placed on her body. Laurel pushed Felicity back into her desk, Felicity wrapping her legs around Laurel's body as they kissed again and again.

Laurel's fingers met the band of Felicity's underwear and slowly pulled them down. She was surprised that Felicity had such a nice body. Surprised but very pleased. Her fingers met wetness, sliding through it, finding the pearl and softly rubbing it. Her lips brushed the curve of Felicity's ear. The steel bar was cold against her skin.

Felicity's breath shuddered and her arms wrapped around Laurel's shoulders as Laurel's fingers worked her higher, never letting her reach that high.

"Mmm. More, please." Laurel's hips moved with her hand, giving her more force as one of her fingers entered Felicity, drawing out a deep moan from Felicity's throat.

Laurel worked her finger in and out for a minute, rocking her hips into her hand so her thrusts were deeper, harder. She added a second finger. The sounds coming out of Felicity's mouth made her glad that there was nobody in the office. Felicity desperately kissed Laurel as she was worked higher and higher.

Laurel's fingers worked faster and Felicity tore her mouth from Laurel's, gasping as Laurel curled her fingers searching for that special spot that would unravel Felicity.

"Laurel!" Felicity moaned out. "Feels so good… feels so good." Her hips were meeting every thrust. Laurel's arm was starting to burn from the excursion. They were both covered in a light sheen of sweat. Laurel knew Felicity was close. Her walls were already tightening around her fingers. Her moans were getting louder. Felicity babbled even during sex. Laurel found it incredibly arousing. Things like, "Oh my God, yes, right there," and "You feel so good, Laurel."

Laurel took a deep breath and braced herself before moving her arm even faster. Her other hand rubbed at Felicity's nub. She felt Felicity's walls flutter before they tightened around her fingers. Felicity's back arched into Laurel as she let out a long deep moan. When she rode out her high, she slumped in Laurel's arms.

Laurel stroked her fingers over Felicity's back, through her hair. Felicity's breathing slowed gradually and she lifted her head. Her blue eyes cut into Laurel and they smiled sadly at each other.

Felicity stood on shaky legs, pulling her panties back in place before collecting the rest of her clothes.

"Thank you." She said softly, pulling up her dress.

Laurel stepped up behind her to zip up the dress. "Don't mention it."

They faced each other again, awkwardness filled the air.

"Um, so I'm gonna go now. You know, 'cause it wasn't good. I mean, not that you weren't good—"

"Felicity."

"B-Because you were _very_ good. And I would do it again. I mean, not again like right now—"

"Felicity!"

"But you know. I mean if you wanted to again, I wouldn't be opposed. And oh my God, why do I always say things."

"FELICITY!" Laurel's face was tight, like she was trying to keep in her laughter.

"Huh?"

"It's okay. I'm here for you. If you need to talk or… anything." Laurel caressed Felicity's hand and smiled.

They went their separate ways that night, slept in their separate beds, but it happened again and again over the next couple weeks. Soon, there were clothes in each other's apartments, and claimed coffee mugs and nothing was the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity's back hit the mattress and she bounced a bit, a giggle escaping her throat as she looked up into green eyes and a devilish smile. Hands planted themselves on either side of her head and a curvaceous body pressed itself into her. She reached up, cupping sculpted cheeks and kissing Laurel softly, playfully backing away when Laurel tried to deepen it. Laurel growled playfully and nipped at Felicity's jaw. She began placing opened mouth kisses along Felicity's neck. Felicity ran her fingers through Laurel's silky blonde tresses. She dipped her head, mouths meeting and caressing, hands began wandering, pulling at clothes. Bare skin met and kisses turned hotter as their hands began to wander. Felicity flipped them over, a pleased smirk gracing her lovely features as she straddled Laurel's hips. Laurel sat up, hands running over Felicity's hips and lower back. She kisses Felicity's neck, down to her collarbone, nipping at it. Her hand skirts around taking a mound in her hand and palming it softly. Felicity sighed and arched her back. Laurel made her way to Felicity's cleavage. Felicity sighed and gripped at Laurel's neck. The door swung open. "Laurel, is it okay if I borrow… your… flat iron…" Thea's voice was like a bucket of cold water. Felicity gasped and Laurel pulled away. She stared wide eyed at Thea. "Th-Thea…" Laurel's voice wavered. "Um… I'm gonna let you guys get dressed and then we need to have a little chat." Laurel and Felicity hurriedly got dressed and slunk into the living area. Thea was sitting on the couch and looked up at them as they entered. "So… are you two…?" "Um, we're not really sure. We haven't really talked about it." "Okay. But I have to ask. What about Oliver?" She looked at Felicity as she said it. "What about Oliver?" Felicity crossed her arms, defensive. "Do you still have feelings for him?" "Look. Thea, I know he's your brother but-" "No. That's not it!" The put both hands up, a placating gesture. "Laurel is like my sister. I just want to make sure she isn't going to get hurt here." Felicity's shoulders sagged a little and her arms fell to her sides. "I'll always love Oliver. But it's been three months and I can't just wait around for him to decide I'm worthy. He left. He joined the league and I don't think he's coming back. I have a right to move on. I have a right to be happy. And Laurel makes me happy." Laurel smiled shyly and grasped Felicity's hand. "Well then." Thea stood up and smiled at them. "Guess I should leave you to it then." With a wink, she was out the door. *** Diggle walked down the steps of the Arrow Cave, dammit Felicity, he really hated that name but it was just so catchy. There was a crash and Diggle straightened up, his hand flying to the gun he kept at his hip, until he heard a giggle. What? He crept forward and peeked around the corner. Felicity was on top of Laurel, smiling triumphantly. Laurel smiled up at her, her hand reached up and tucked a stray hair back behind Felicity's ear. It was such a casually intimate action. And when her hand linger on Felicity's cheek and Felicity smiled shyly down at her, he felt like he was intruding on a private moment. He looked down at Laurel's face and stopped for a moment. She was looking up at Felicity with a soft smile. Her eyes were shining with something he couldn't quite name. Well he could. He just felt it wasn't his place to place it. He smiled. They looked happy. And after Oliver left, well it was nice that Felicity could move on. He turned around, he would come back later. Maybe in an hour or two. *** Quentin Lance was furious at Laurel for keeping Sara's death from him, absolutely furious, but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to check on her every now and again. He watched as she walked into the Big Belly Burger with Felicity, both of them laughing. Just as they passed through the doorway, Felicity took Laurel's hand, beaming up at her. He noticed Laurel looked happy, happier than she had been in a while. His eyes followed them as they took a seat in a booth by a window. They sat for a moment, chatting before Laurel reached over the table and began playing with Felicity's fingers. Felicity ducked her head, a blush painting her cheeks before she leaned in, kissing Laurel's cheek. She lingered there, her lips lightly pressing to the soft skin of Laurel's cheeks. He stepped back. He was furious with Laurel, but the part of him that loved her more than life was overjoyed she'd found someone who made her happy. He grimaced and turned away. At least one of them was. *** Oliver knocked on Thea's door. He needed to see them. To apologize for all that he'd done when he was taking on Ra's. He didn't really know where to start. Diggle wouldn't speak to him. He'd gone to Felicity's but she hadn't been there. Nor was she at Palmer Tech or the… the Arrow Cave. Dammit. So he thought he'd try Thea. He didn't expect a giggling Laurel to answer the door in an MIT shirt and very short shorts. Her smile faded and she stiffened. He smiled nervously at her and scratched the back of his head. "Uh, I came to see Thea. Is she here?" "Laurel, is that the pizza?" Oliver stiffened as two arms came around Laurel's waist. Then a head of blonde hair popped up and familiar blue eyes met his. "Uh, oh, hi, Oliver." Felicity's smile dimmed. "Hi, Felicity." He smiled at her. His stomach tightened as it had with Ray, that familiar feeling churning in his gut. He tried to push it down. To remind himself that he'd brought this on himself. He'd been the one to go away, to keep them in the dark for so long, and act like he'd betrayed them. "Hey. I tried to find you. I wanted to talk to you." "Oh. Well here I am. With Laurel. In her and Thea's apartment." "I didn't know you and Thea had moved in together." "Well you haven't exactly been around to know anything." "Right. Um, can I talk to you, Felicity?" He smiled boyishly. The smile he knew she loved. He didn't expect her to stiffen. Or her eyes to narrow. His eyes flickered to the arms around Laurel's waist, to Laurel's hand reaching up and touching Felicity, soothing her. His mouth tightened. "If you're here to apologize, you have more than one person to apologize to." Felicity's voice was harder than he'd ever heard it. "Yes, of course. But this is-" "Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of Laurel." He stopped then. Laurel had relaxed at those words. She had been worried. But Felicity had assuaged those fears. No. He took a step back. "How long have you been together?" Felicity stood up taller. "Why?" She swung the door wider and stepped around Laurel. "Did you think that I would wait around for you again? That I would be here when you decided it was time only for you to decide once again that being with you was too dangerous?" He opened his mouth to speak but she continued. "Is it time again? Now that you've saved the city? Now that I'm happy? You left Oliver. You made love to me and you forced me to get on a plane. You were missing for six months. No word. Nothing. And then when you do grace us with your presence, it's as our enemy. So excuse me for not exactly holding out hope that you'd come back and we'd live happily ever after." "When I was in Nanda Parbat, you were the only thing that kept me going. If not for you, I'd be Al-Sahim and not Oliver Queen." "And I am grateful that you are still you. I'll always love you, Oliver. But I've moved on. It's been months. You assumed that I'd be waiting. That's on you. But you will not make me feel guilty for finding happiness with someone else." Oliver hung his head. "You're right. I had hoped you would be here for me. But I shouldn't have just expected it. I'll need some time to get used to this. I'll see you guys later." Felicity turned and was crushed in a hug. "I love you, Felicity." Felicity hugged back and smiled into Laurel's shoulder. She didn't know if this was permanent, if Laurel was the one, but it was enough for now. 


End file.
